from my heart
by Christian cage girl
Summary: When Jay Reso Christian wife leaves him. What will he do with their 3 year old adopted daughter Taylor Tay ? What will happen when he takes her on the road with him?
1. Chapter 1

Before the adoption

Jay and Denise Reso lived in a big two story house in Tampa Florida. The house was white with a big pool and hot tub in the back it had a big kitchen with an island and 5 bedrooms in it and bathrooms.

Jay was a professional wrestler he was 30 he had been wrestling since 1999. He was 6 foot 3 with short blonde hair. Denise was from England and she met Jay in London in 2001 they got married in 2003. Denise was 5 foot 7 with long blonde hair.

Jay and Denise Reso could not have children of their own because Denise could not produce embryos to form the baby. They were devastated Jay trying to cheer his wife up started looking into adoption. Jay found a teen couple that was going to give their baby up. When Jay got back to the house to tell Denise he found her having several beers by the pool he came up to her and sat down beside her. He told her about the couple and she agreed this would be there chance to have a family.

So they decided to adopt from the teen couple who were going to put their baby up for adoption the day she was born. Jay and Denise were very happy they could have her from day 1 so she would always know them as mom and dad. Taylor Marie Reso was born Mat 15th 2009 they were so happy then and full of so much love that no one could have predicted the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday

On May 15th 2012 it was Taylor's 3rd birthday and Jay and Denise threw a party for her. Taylor had grown a lot in the last 3 years she had long dark hair and she was a tall 3 feet 4 inches tall.

Jay had invited all of his coworkers that knew Tay except 1 and that was HHH him and his wife are jealous that Jay and Denise have Tay. HHH and his wife have been trying to adopt for 4 years and Jay and Denise got Tay in 6 months HHH and his wife Stephanie have tried to kidnap Tay a couple times before.

Jay's best friend and Tay's godfather Adam Copeland was coming with his 5 year old daughter his wife had left him because she wanted drugs and she chose drugs over Adam and their daughter Jessica. Jessica had long blond hair with some curls just like her daddy pretty much everything else she had from his ex-wife the only other thing she had from Adam was his personality.

There were a lot of people coming Adam and Jessica, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas (Lita), John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Maryse, Mike Mizanne (Miz), Ted Dibiase Jr, Layla, AJ, Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Jay's parents and brothers, Denise's parents.

Taylor woke up early the morning of the party and wanted to watch TV but she needed to have somebody turn it on for her. She went to her Mom and Dad room she gently woke her Mom when Denise woke up she barked "What do you want Taylor it's early Go back to bed now?"

She told Taylor as she went back to sleep Taylor said "Can you please turn on the TV for me so I can watch cartoons?"

Taylor asked Denise looked at Taylor and Yelled "No go back to sleep."

She barked which woke Jay up Taylor started to cry. Jay looked at Denise shook his head and rolled his head he looked at Taylor as she went out of the room crying his heart broke it was her birthday and Denise had already made her upset. He left the room following Taylor he picked her up and asked "What did you need sweetie I will get it for you?"

He said and she started to calm down she told him "I just wanted the TV turned on so I could watch cartoons."

She said he took her down to the TV room he said "I will turn them on for you sweetie."

He smiled as she sat on the couch next to their cat Oscar who was a gray tabby cat she said "thank you daddy."

She smiled and he sat down next to her and said "Your welcome happy birthday Tay."

She cuddled up next to him and he smiled knowing she was happy on her birthday. A little while later Jay got up and got cereal for him and Tay after they ate.

He made sure Tay was watching cartoons while he went up to talk to Denise. When Jay went into the bedroom him and his wife shared he closed the door behind him so Tay would not here them argue. Jay woke Denise up she said "What do you want I am trying to sleep in for once?"

She snapped he looked at her and said "You know what I just got done calming our daughter down from what you did this morning. Why would you do that let alone on her birthday?"

He barked Denise looked at him and said "You know what she wants that every morning and every morning I get up and turn it on for her the 1 day I tell her not yet she cries and you get up and do it 1 morning when I do every morning and you want to yell at me for not turning it on for her 1 day."

She said to him getting up Jay got frustrated and snapped "it's not the fact that you didn't get up when you should have and turned it on for her it's the fact that you decided to do it and yell at a 3 year old on her birthday."

He said Denise looked at him and said "Well maybe I didn't want to get up and take care of her this morning like I do every other morning."

She yelled Jay looked her in the eyes and said "well you picked a terrible day to do that to her."

He said leaving the room to check on Tay she was watching Dora the Explorer he smiled and said "Why don't we go find a nice dress for you to wear for your party today sweetie?"

He asked Tay she looked at him and said "Ok can I wear a Dora outfit?"

She asked him he smiled and said "well let's go look sweet heart."

They went up to her Dora the Explorer themed bedroom and found a Dora outfit that she could wear. Just as they came down dressed for the day the doorbell rang and it was Adam and Jessica there for the party. Jay smiled and said "Hi Jessica how are you?"

He asked letting them come in she smiled and said "Hi good Hi Taylor."

She said coming into the TV room Taylor looked up and said "Hi Jessica do you want to come watch Dora with me?"

She asked Jessica looked and said "Yes I do."

She told her and came in and sat down with Tay dam then poked his head in and said "Hi Tay happy birthday."

He told her she looked at him and said "Hi thank you."

After that everyone came in the next 20-30 minutes except the Hardy's. Tay had grown more and more attached to Jeff over the last few months since Denise and Jay had been fighting Jeff was her shoulder to cry on when they would argue. Tay went into the kitchen and looked for Jay she could not find him she started to panic. Cody Rhodes was in there and noticed she looked upset "What's the matter birthday girl?"

He asked kneeling in front of her she looked at him started to cry said "I want my dad where is my daddy?"

She cried Cody had no idea where Jay went and he had never felt more helpless in his life just then Chris Jericho walked in and asked Cody "What's the matter with her?"

He asked Cody told him "she can't find Jay I have no idea where he went."

Cody told him Chris then remembered that jay had left to go get a few last things for the party with Adam Chris looked around spotted Jeff coming in the backyard and said "Tay your daddy went to the store to buy some things for the party. But I think Jeff and Matt just came in the back do you want them?"

Chris asked she looked saw Jeff with John Cena and put her thumb in her mouth sucking on it and nodded to answer Chris. Cody picked her up and took her to Jeff he looked at Jeff and said "somebody wanted you since there father is not here at the moment."

Cody told Jeff and handed Tay to Jeff he smiled taking Tay while Cody went to sit inside it was hot outside Jeff smiled and said "So does that mean I got second best to somebody you see every day?"

He asked her and she smiled and said "yes I would have preferred my daddy but now that you're here I get you."

She said sweetly Jeff saw Jay and Adam unloading the car and said "well let's go out front and see who's there."

He said walking out front with Tay she spotted Jay and said "Daddy where were you?"

She asked he smiled and said "I went to the store to buy some lunch and snacks with Uncle Adam I was hoping you wouldn't even notice that I left."

He told her smiling and taking her from Jeff and walking in the house Tay asked "If I go get ready can I go swim?"

She asked sweetly Jay had to make lunch so he thought and said "I have to make lunch but if you find someone to go with you and help you in the pool you can go he said."

Just then Matt walked in and said "Me and Jeff will take her just give us a few minutes to get ready."

He said smiling Tay smiled and said "OK I will go get ready."

She said happy she got to go swim and ran to her room to get her Dora swim suit on She came down ready and Matt and Jeff were ready so they got in and swam until lunch. Then it was time for presents which Denise did not even bother to come down to watch. Tay got a lot of Barbie toys and a Dora car she could drive and a lot of Dora and Hello Kitty clothes for her birthday she had so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving and moving on

Jay and Denise Reso had fought a lot in the last year or so over everything how to raise Tay, Money, Jay wrestling again and a lot more. They were in one of those fights on May 31 2012 after Tay had gone to bed Denise was cleaning and they were fighting about whether to let Tay go on a European tour with Jay her first long time on the road.

"I take care of her every day since she has been born here alone because you want to go be on the road with your 'boys'."

She said that like it was a bad thing Jay was offended she didn't like his friends they were all he had on the road he thought and said "So because you want to be alone and have some time to yourself you are going to send a 3 year old on the road for two whole weeks that is so selfish of you Denise."

He said getting mad that she was that selfish he tried to help her when he was home but apparently that wasn't enough for her Denise then stopped cleaning and said "I want a divorce and you can keep Tay I don't want the brat."

Nobody could have predicted that she would say those words 2-3 years ago they were happy then and nobody knew what happened to them in the last year or so but there relationship had changed and she uttered those words. Jay then got upset that she would even thing of Tay as a brat and yelled "What do you mean you don't want her? We worked so long and hard to get her and you're going to throw her away and leave her with me."

He said confused on why she wouldn't want Tay Denise started packing her bags and said "Jay you did the hard work to get her and drug me along for the ride I never wanted her then you left on the road and stuck her with me I love you but I can't deal with her anymore you have always been better with her I am sure she would love the road with you but I am leaving."

She said picking up her bags and leaving Tay and Jay.

When Jay Reso woke up the next morning he was forced to face his biggest fear. Denise had left him the night before and he was left to raise his 3 year old adopted daughter alone. He didn't know how to tell Tay that her mommy was gone and most likely was not coming back. He called Adam who had dealt with something similar with his daughter a year earlier. Adam told Jay to "Just come out and tell her and to be ready for tears and more tears that he had ever seen her cry" and he was right.

Jay took Adams advice and told Tay when she woke up and came into the living room and said sadly with her in his lap "Tay mommy left us last night."

She looked confused and asked "When is she coming back?"

He looked and told her "She isn't coming back Tay it is just you and me now."

He told her sadly she looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "So mommy doesn't love me anymore and so she left."

Tay cried he felt helpless he didn't know what to say except "It was not your fault Tay she wanted to go."

He said and he let her cry and cry and cry after a while he asked "Do you want to come on tour with me and the guys Jeff will be there?"

He said hopping that would convince her to come she looked at him and said "Yes I wanna go and see Jeff."

She said he smiled and said "Then we will go next week ok."

She looked at him and said "Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Tour with friends

Tay and Jay left for tour the next week the first show was in North Carolina. Jay had to talk to Vince about bringing Tay on tour Adam took Tay and his daughter Jessica to see a movie and Dinner while Jay met with Vince. Vince gave the ok for him to bring Tay on tour. When Jay got back to Adam Tay was crying he walked over and took her from Adam and asked her "What's wrong sweetie?"

She said through tears "You promised me I could see Jeff today but I asked Adam and he said it was too late to go see him."

She said bawling Jay thought and said "Ok we will see if we will have time because he is staying at the same hotel as us."

Tay stopped crying and said "Ok let's go."

They said goodbye to Adam and Jessica and went to the hotel. When they got there Jeff was in the lobby with Matt Tay saw him and ran over to him. He bent down gave her a hug and said "Hi best friend how are you?"

He asked her she said "Good I just missed you so much Jeffy."

Jeff smiled and said "I missed you to Tay do you want to stay the night in my room tonight with me."

Tay got excited and said "Yes I would love to."

She said looking at Jay, he thought and said "Yeah that's fine just come up to the room first and get your stuff for it and be back in the morning."

Jeff and Tay high fived and went up to the room to get Tay's stuff for the night. They grabbed her Dora pajamas blanket and bear and left for Jeff's hotel room. Jeff knew she liked having baths so he drew her one and they watched the movie Up then he put Tay to bed. Then Jeff turned on saw 2 after a couple hours Tay woke up and went to find Jeff. She saw what was on the TV and got scared and ran back to the bedroom crying. Jeff heard her and stopped the movie he went back to the bedroom and laid down beside her and said "It's ok don't be scared Tay it was just a movie it is not real."

He told her trying to console her she calmed down and quickly fell back asleep. Jeff went turned the movie off and went to bed with Tay. The next morning they woke up and met Jay for breakfast and told him all about there night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gone

Tay and Jay left for tour the next week the first show was in North Carolina. Jay had to talk to Vince about bringing Tay on tour Adam took Tay and his daughter Jessica to see a movie and Dinner while Jay met with Vince. Vince gave the ok for him to bring Tay on tour. When Jay got back to Adam Tay was crying he walked over and took her from Adam and asked her "What's wrong sweetie?"

She said through tears "You promised me I could see Jeff today but I asked Adam and he said it was too late to go see him."

She said bawling Jay thought and said "Ok we will see if we will have time because he is staying at the same hotel as us."

Tay stopped crying and said "Ok let's go."

They said goodbye to Adam and Jessica and went to the hotel. When they got there Jeff was in the lobby with Matt Tay saw him and ran over to him. He bent down gave her a hug and said "Hi best friend how are you?"

He asked her she said "Good I just missed you so much Jeffy."

Jeff smiled and said "I missed you to Tay do you want to stay the night in my room tonight with me."

Tay got excited and said "Yes I would love to."

She said looking at Jay, he thought and said "Yeah that's fine just come up to the room first and get your stuff for it and be back in the morning."

Jeff and Tay high fived and went up to the room to get Tay's stuff for the night. They grabbed her Dora pajamas blanket and bear and left for Jeff's hotel room. Jeff knew she liked having baths so he drew her one and they watched the movie Up then he put Tay to bed. Then Jeff turned on saw 2 after a couple hours Tay woke up and went to find Jeff. She saw what was on the TV and got scared and ran back to the bedroom crying. Jeff heard her and stopped the movie he went back to the bedroom and laid down beside her and said "It's ok don't be scared Tay it was just a movie it is not real."

He told her trying to console her she calmed down and quickly fell back asleep. Jeff went turned the movie off and went to bed with Tay. The next morning Tay woke up and Jeff was still asleep she wanted to go see Jay so she got dressed and left the hotel room.

She got on the elevator and rode it until she thought she found Jay's floor. She walked the floor humming a song when Paul (Triple H) came out of his room.

Jeff woke up and saw Tay wasn't there he started to panic he saw the hotel door open and Tay was GONE.

Paul came up behind Tay grabbed her and muffled her screams.


End file.
